<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All-Nighter by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929732">All-Nighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Time, Getting Together, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jung Yunho (DBSK), Roommates, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are tomorrow. It's late. Yunho is tense and sexually frustrated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All-Nighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finals. God, whoever invented final exams should be shot.</p><p>I slam my calculus book shut.</p><p>Changmin sort of squeals. “Hyung,” he whines. “God, don’t do that.”</p><p>“Sorry, Min.” I spin in my chair. “I’m so tired of studying.”</p><p>“Go make noise somewhere else then,” he says, his Chinese textbook covering his face.</p><p>I lick my lips as my eyes trace down his body. The other guys on our floor call us the Tall Ones. I had always been the tallest, until Changmin moved in this year. Many mornings I wake up and find him sleeping on the floor. The first time he said to me, “The bed is too small, Yunho hyung. It’s discrimination. Not all Asians are short.”</p><p>“Not all Asian have small cocks either,” I shot back and winked at him.</p><p>He had gone a fabulous shade of red, and if I had to pinpoint the moment I fell in love with him, it was then.</p><p>Now, he is propped up on pillows, and a quick glance at my bed proves that he’s snatched my pillows to. He’s wearing this burgundy shirt, untucked and unbuttoned. There’s the smallest trace of sparse hair under his belly button.</p><p>I lick my lips again.</p><p>His legs are encased in a light pair of blue jeans. A black sliver of his boxers teases me from the top.</p><p>I think I’ve done pretty well keeping control of myself this semester. My friends are always ragging on me. <i>When are you going to hit it?</i> they ask over and over again. But Changmin is younger than me. Four years younger. But he’s smarter than me. He should still be in high school, but at the ripe old age of eighteen, he is already in his second year at the University.</p><p>“Hyung, you’re staring.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“At me. You’re staring. Stop it.”</p><p>I smirk. “Don’t flatter yourself, Minnie. My mind wandered.”</p><p>He peeks around the edge of his book. Oh my god, he’s wearing his glasses. I love it when he wears his glasses. “Where did your mind go? You’re already in a bedroom.”</p><p>And then he disappears again.</p><p>“I don’t want to study anymore. It’s after one.”</p><p>“Then go to bed. Or go downstairs and see if Seonhyeon is still awake.”</p><p>I scoff. “She’s more drama than she’s worth.”</p><p>“She’ll bend over for you before you even finish asking.”</p><p>“She’s not the one I want bending over for me,” I mutter, but he hears it anyway and chuckles.</p><p>“Yuri hates you.”</p><p>I sigh. “I know. A man can dream though, right?” And in my dreams, I’m unbuttoning Changmin’s jeans and shoving a hand—I stand up and stretch. “Come out with me. I’ll buy you ramen.”</p><p>Changmin sits up, tosses his book to the bed and stands. “Such a great idea. And here I thought you relied on your beauty to get by in life.”</p><p>I smile and step into his personal space. I start buttoning up his shirt. Our eyes meet, and he’s having issues breathing. “Not all of us can be gorgeous <i>and</i> smart like you, Minnie.”</p><p>His face is pink again. Over the semester, he’s blushed less and teased more. I’m not sure if it’s been harder on him or harder on me.</p><p>We walk a few blocks to an all night ramen shop. We’re not the only students there. Most of the tables are full, and many of them are covered in books.</p><p>“Fuck. I should have brought my Chinese book.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have let you,” I reply.</p><p>We order enough ramen for four people. There are no empty tables, so I look around until I spot one of my friends sitting by himself.</p><p>“What’s up, Hae?” I say and sit our tray down.</p><p>Donghae grabs his notes and makes room for us. “English final tomorrow. Leave me alone.”</p><p>I smile and start eating.</p><p>Changmin talks to Donghae in English, quizzing him. Donghae’s face scrunches in confusion.</p><p>“You’ll do fine, Hae,” I say after he drops his head to the table with a groan. “You’re exhausted, you should go to sleep.”</p><p>“I can’t. I have to remember all these words.”</p><p>“I’m in the same boat with Chinese,” Changmin says, “but someone bribed me with ramen.”</p><p>“Someone knows the best way into your pants,” Donghae said with a wink at me.</p><p>I choke on my food. “Hae!”</p><p>Changmin’s cheeks go pink again.</p><p>We finish our ramen and bid Donghae goodbye. It’s almost two when we arrive back at our dorms. Changmin kicks his shoes off, pulls the shirt out of his jeans and unbuttons it. I stare. I know I do, as each inch of skin is revealed. God, I want to lick it.</p><p>Changmin flops back on his bed, Chinese book over his face again.</p><p>I stare, and then pace.</p><p>“God, hyung, sit down or something.”</p><p>“I can’t,” I reply.</p><p>He looks at me from around his book. “There is no way I’m going to believe you’re nervous about a calculus final.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Then what’s your problem?”</p><p>“I can’t relax.”</p><p>“Well, find something to do to relax.” He disappears behind his book again. “Pacing is not going to help.”</p><p>I stop and sigh. “Sorry, Min.”</p><p>The only thing that’s going to help is getting rid of this erection.</p><p><i>What’s the harm anyway?</i> I ask myself. We’ve been roommates for a few months. We’re definitely friends, despite the age gap. The worst he’ll do is punch me.</p><p>I rub my shoulder. Not a good idea. The kid can punch hard.</p><p>Or he ends up hating me.</p><p>I sigh again. Well, it’s only two weeks of school left.</p><p>“You’re thinking too hard, hyung,” he says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re thinking too hard. You’re face is doing that scrunching thing when you’re trying to figure something out.”</p><p>I relax my face immediately, and he laughs.</p><p>“Seriously, hyung. Sit down.”</p><p>So I do. On his bed, by his knees. He looks at me, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“You didn’t specify where,” I say with a smile.</p><p>He rolls his eyes and goes back to his book.</p><p>God, this was not a smart decision. Being so close to him.</p><p>“Fuck it,” I mutter, and before I can talk myself out of it. I roll over him, until I’m straddling his lap.</p><p>“Hyung,” he says, not moving his book, “stop bothering me.”</p><p>“But I’m bored,” I say, voice a bit louder than a whisper.</p><p>“I’m not.” He shifts, and his legs rub against mine. My eyes shut.</p><p>“Entertain me.”</p><p>“You can help me study Chinese.”</p><p>I grin and say one of the few words in Chinese I know.</p><p>He laughs. “I’m pretty sure the word for ‘fuck’ is not going to be on my final.”</p><p>“How do you say, ‘My roommate Jung Yunho is the hottest guy in the world,’ in Chinese?”</p><p>He looks over his book at me. “My teacher isn’t going to appreciate it if I lie on my final either.”</p><p>I pout, and it makes him laugh.</p><p>“Seriously, Yunho. If I fail tomorrow, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>“Then how about I make it so you don’t really care?”</p><p>“I will always care about my schoolwork, hyung.”</p><p>I slide my legs down the bed, holding my weight on my forearms. His breath hitches as I lay my body along his. My chest is at his groin, my face at his stomach. Very carefully, I lick from his belly button to his chest. His entire body shivers.</p><p>“Do you still care?” I whisper.</p><p>“Yes,” he says, voice shaking.</p><p>I do it again, adding more pressure on his body. I leave a wet stripe up to his chest and then blow on it. More shivers. I nip just above his belly button.</p><p>He groans.</p><p>“How do you say, ‘I want to lick every inch of your skin,’ in Chinese?”</p><p>He breathes out a series of sounds. I smile and lick him again, this time stretching to flick one of his nipples with my tongue.</p><p>“Shit,” he whispers.</p><p>“How about, ‘I want to take your clothes off with my teeth.’?”</p><p>“Fuck, hyung.”</p><p>Finally, the book falls away and thuds against the floor. His hands wrap in my hair, and he groans and arches into me as I lick up his chest. He tugs on my arms, and I move my mouth up, tongue sliding on his neck and teeth latching onto this ear.</p><p>“How about, ‘I want to feel your skin against mine.’?” I whisper, and he whimpers, eyes shut. I press a kiss to his jaw, and then to his cheek.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” I ask in Chinese.</p><p>Another whimper, and then his head is turning, lips brushing mine. I trace fingers over his jaw, hold him and press my lips against his. He’s shaking, but manages to say, “I see you’ve learned important phrases in Chinese.”</p><p>I smile against his lips. “Cute exchange student in my bio class second year.”</p><p>He scoffs, and then moans when I lick his lower lip. “Fuck, Yunho.” He lifts his head, and our lips meet in another kiss. Harsher, faster, tongues abusing mouths. Teeth biting lips. I move my lower body, just enough, and his legs spread, ankles hooking at my calf muscles. My eyes cross when I feel his erection digging into my hip.</p><p>His hands leave my hair and slide down my back, over my bare arms, and then my sides. He bunches the tank top up. His hands are hot on my skin, burning and I can’t help but rock my body against his.</p><p>He breaks away from my lips, head back, moaning loud. I kiss and bite at his neck, moving only long enough for my tank top to be pulled over my head. I grab his hips, and press down. He groans, hands now clutching the blankets.</p><p>“Fuck, Minnie.”</p><p>“Yeah, that.”</p><p>I smile and kiss his skin again, down his chest and stomach. His abs clench beneath me, and he gasps out a laugh as I lick along his side. I kneel, and start unbuttoning his jeans. The fourth one is caught and I growl in frustration.</p><p>“Too many buttons,” I say and just tug on the top of his jeans. He lifts his hips and I pull boxers and pants off. “Fuck.” He’s gorgeous. Perfect. His cock is hard, straight; the longer I look at him, the more it jerks under my gaze.</p><p>“Staring again,” Changmin says.</p><p>I laugh at his tone. “Shit, Changmin. Only you can be a snarky asshole half naked and on display.”</p><p>“Yes, well, only you would sit here looking at me instead of touching me.”</p><p>I lay back along his body, pressing hips into his. “You want me to touch you.”</p><p>Another eye roll. “God. You’re dense.”</p><p>I kiss down his chest. “What if I don’t want to touch you? What if I want to lick you?”</p><p>With no warning, I run my tongue up the length of his cock. He cries out, arching towards my mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho.”</p><p>I lick back up his chest, paying close attention to his nipples and collar bone. He tries to undo my jeans, growling in frustration when his fingers won’t stop shaking. I laugh and kneel, batting his hands away. I slip out of the rest of my clothes. He wraps long fingers around my cock, my head falls back with a moan, and I buck into his hand, lose my balance and fall over him again.</p><p>Better anyway.</p><p>Our cocks slide over skin, and we both groan. Lips find each other again. His hands grab my ass and our bodies rock together. Frantic and quick, gasps and moans. I’m sure I’ll have imprints of his fingernails on my ass for a couple of days. He comes first, breaking away from my mouth. Head back, body arched and shaking. With a cry of my name, he shudders and spills between us. My eyes cross as I slide through it, listening to him gasp and whimper at the sensation.</p><p>And then shaking fingers wrap around my cock again and he strokes me hard, fast, his own come making me slick. I kiss him as my body shudders, groaning into his mouth as my cock jerks and adds more come to the mess.</p><p>I collapse on top of him, smiling. Our chests rise and fall against each other.</p><p>“You better get up or I’m smearing this come in your hair.”</p><p>“Hmm, I have a better idea,” I say. I prop up on an elbow and take his wrist. I bring his hand up to my mouth and lick the come from his fingers and palm.</p><p>“Fuck,” he breathes.</p><p>“You wanna?”</p><p>He shivers and lifts his upper body to join me in licking his fingers. “If I fail my final tomorrow, I’m totally blaming you for distracting me.”</p><p>“Dude, if you still remember you have a final tomorrow, then I didn’t do a good enough job. Top or bottom?”</p><p>His eyes go wide. “Are you serious?”</p><p>I press my hard cock into his hip. “Very very very.”</p><p>He swallows. “But I—hyung, I haven’t—”</p><p>“I know. Top or bottom?”</p><p>A head shake. “I’m not … hyung, I …”</p><p>I kiss him to shut up his stammering. “How do you say, ‘I want your cock in my ass.’ in Chinese?”</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>And now his tone is bordering on panic.</p><p>“Talk to me, Minnie.”</p><p>“I’m not …”</p><p>“If you say gay, I may have to hurt you.”</p><p>He scoffs. “No, I just … I’m not … I, damn it.”</p><p>“Not horny, not a top, not into me, not really a man, not really a human, not—“</p><p>“Ready. Not ready … it’s, fuck.”</p><p>I start kissing his neck again. “Shall I get you ready, or shall we go to bed?”</p><p>His eyes are shut, but he’s not pushing me away. I roll off him and then maneuver him until I’m underneath him. His whole body is shaking, and his cock is hard.</p><p>“Please, Minnie. I want you.”</p><p>“I want you, hyung, I do, I—“</p><p>I kiss him. “That’s all I needed to know. Now. I know you have an extensive collection of lube in your drawer. Go get a bottle.”</p><p>His eyes are wide, but he stands up. There is still come clinging to his stomach and cock. He’s still wearing the burgundy shirt. It’s falling off one shoulder, the shirttail covering one of his ass cheeks. He comes back to the bed, and I jerk my finger at him so he ends up on the side of the bed. I prop up and lean forward, licking up his cock. The bottle lands on the bed, his hands grip my shoulders.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>I push his cock in my mouth, and then lick around it, cleaning up the cool come from his hot skin. His knees buckle, and we land hard on the bed again. He’s kissing me, desperate, body still shaking. I spread my legs. “Kneel here,” I say, pointing to the bed.</p><p>He does with jerky movements.I sit up and run my hands over his stomach and sides, under the shirt. I kiss him, trying to get him to calm down.</p><p>“Tell me no, Min,” I whisper and rub his back. “You don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>I grab the bottle of lube and spread some on my fingers. I scoot down, until I can rest my bent leg at his hip, and then I lay back against the pillows. I press my slickened finger into my hole.</p><p>He gasps, breathing quick as I finger myself.</p><p>I can’t stop the moan or my hips from rising off the bed when I add another finger. When I go to add a third finger, he grabs my wrist.</p><p>“Let me do it,” he whispers.</p><p>“God, please.”</p><p>He covers his fingers in lube. His fingers are longer than mine and, at his angle, press in deeper. He’s moving them apart, twisting. As the third finger is pressing in, I clutch at the bedspread to keep from stroking my cock.</p><p>When his tongue licks my cock, I throw my head back and scream.</p><p>“Fuck me, Min, please, hurry. I want you.” I grab the back of my knees and spread myself open.</p><p>His breath hitches, and then the head of his cock presses against my hole.</p><p>“Slow, Min,” I gasp, just as he breaches the muscle. I scream again, as he pulls out and pushes back in. It's been a long time since I bottomed.</p><p>I hook one leg around his body, tightening, pulling him deeper. I stop fighting the need and stroke my cock, faster, frantic. He settles completely inside of me, his hands now hold my knees. His eyes are shut, chest heaving in gasps, and then he moves, hard, in and out and I arch up with a cry. Again. And then again. He sets a brutal pace, his cock sliding completely in and out of my hole, deliciously against the walls of my body. I try to match his pace with my hand, but pleasure shoots through me before we settle into a rhythm and I’m tensing, jerking. With another cry that sounds suspiciously like his name, I cover my stomach in come.</p><p>His body shakes. His hands move to my thighs, gripping and lifting my ass off the bed a bit. I gasp in surprise when he pushes even deeper inside of me. His thighs shake, he bites his lip between his teeth and then hips jerk forward, hard, and he holds himself inside me. A guttural moan rips out of throat as he comes, filling my body up, and then he collapses, dead weight, on top of me.</p><p>My hands find their way up his shirt again.</p><p>His breathing is heavy against my next.</p><p>“Fabulous,” I whisper.</p><p>“Always room, for improvement,” he counters, still gasping.</p><p>I laugh and adjust us enough to throw the blanket over our skin.</p><p>“I’m glad we did this on your bed,” I say.</p><p>He scoffs. “Why, so you don’t have to clean up the mess?”</p><p>I laugh. “No. It’s closer to the light switch.” With stretching fingers, I manage to turn off the lights.</p><p>Changmin’s breath has steadied, his body twitching occasionally.</p><p>I don’t mind the weight, or the stickiness, or the fact that he’s still inside me. I kiss his cheek and relax, listening to him breathe.</p><p>_-_-_</p><p>I wake up on my stomach, hands at my hips, Changmin’s cock sliding in and out of me.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, Min,” I gasp, trying to get my brain to function.</p><p>“Good morning,” he whispers. “Now that you’re awake—”</p><p>He speeds up, slamming into me, and I cry out, lifting my hips. He pulls me to him, and automatically, I’m on my hands and knees, pushing against his thrusts, moaning. His hand strokes my cock, slow compared to his thrusts, but it’s enough. Fuck, morning sex is always enough. I spread my arms, clutch at the blankets and press my face into the bed. I rock back and meet every thrust, a constant moan echoing through our dorm room. I’m coming in minutes, screaming out Changmin’s name, over and over again. My body is still quivering when Changmin comes, pulling out of me and splattering my back and ass.</p><p>And then I’m flipped over, and he’s kissing me before I can breathe properly.</p><p>“I’m still blaming you if I fail my final,” he says.</p><p>“Okay, but you can’t blame me if you’re late.”</p><p>His eyes find the clock and then widen. “Fuck!” He scrambles up from the bed. The burgundy shirt is tossed away, and he runs to the bathroom. I curl up with Changmin’s pillow. I’m dozing when he kisses my cheek.</p><p>“Do well,” I say in Chinese.</p><p>He laughs. “I think I’ve proven to you that I am good at everything I do.”</p><p>I smile. “Well, you haven’t given me a blowjob yet.”</p><p>His eyes widen.</p><p>“Think about that during your final.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he mutters. “I’m so fucked.”</p><p>“Again, not yet.” I kiss him. “Just imagine, Minnie. Bending over, let me finger you, slide my cock—”</p><p>He growls and pulls away. “If I fail, you aren’t getting anywhere near my ass.”</p><p>“If you fail, you can punish me for it. Tie me up, gag me, spank –”</p><p>“Oh, god, stop, stop.”</p><p>He grabs his bag and hurries to put his shoes on.</p><p>“I’m going to think of you concentrating, biting your lips and I’m going to lay here and jerk myself off again.”</p><p>The door slams. I lean back and smirk. I take the discarded burgundy shirt and throw it over my shoulders. I check the alarm, make sure it’s turned up loud and snuggle back into Changmin’s pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>